


Needy Rice Ball Love

by LoveFics157



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFics157/pseuds/LoveFics157
Summary: Akito was always a complete mystery to Tohru. She never understood exactly what made Akito such a large distance from her, why everyone feared that one girl. Curiosity getting the better of her, a simple secret visit to the Sohma house turns into something neither one understands.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Akito
Kudos: 8





	1. Tohru's interesting surprise

Rubbing my eyes, I stepped down the stairway only to be greeted by the most sweet people in the world. The two telling me their usual good mornings, I couldn't help being filled with a large amount of happiness. "Good morning Yuki, and a good morning to you too Kyo."

Rushing towards the kitchen, I asked the two if there was anything they wanted in particular for breakfast. "What about some omelettes, they sound just wonderful." Yuki suggested for me, to which I gladly nodded my head at and started to get the ingredients out of the fridge.

"If you need any help, I'd be more then willing you just need to tell me what I should do."

"That's alright, omelettes only take a minute, there's really nothing to do." Nodding his head gently, he went back to the living room while I got started. In the meantime, my two friends started talking about anything that seemed to come to mind. Although, I noticed there was something off about their conversation but I didn't think much about it since I couldn't hear it all too much.

"The omelettes are ready!" I announced as Shigure came into the room with an empty stomach. Saying our morning greetings, the three of us ate together like usual while having a peaceful morning. It was so great and I just couldn't help being happy the entire time.

Afterward, Shigure and Yuki looked as if they needed to go somewhere so I came to ask them with confusion. "It's really early you know, did you guys plan to go somewhere important today or something?" Only ruffling my hair, they gave me a kind smile.

"We're just going to the Sohma house for a little while, nothing to concern yourself about. Kyo will watch over you while we're gone ok?" Shigure told me before they left out of the door, leaving me to watch the two leave. Somehow, it made me anxious in my own way, since they always seemed to be running after Akito and I just had to watch from afar.

Suddenly bonking me on the head, Kyo breathed out a deep sigh before my anxiety could get too far. "Quit spacing out and come clean up the living room already you klutz." Surprised I'd completely forgotten, I swiftly began to clean everything up but that thought just couldn't leave my mind.

"Kyo, if you don't mind, I'm going to hang out with Hanajima today so I'm going out this morning today." Surprised, he only nodded his head at me, while I cleaned everything up. I wasn't sure why I felt like I needed to, but in the end, I found myself with my shoes on and straightening the pink hair bows in my hair, before finding myself in front of the Sohma house.

"This was a bad idea...there's no way I'll even get inside...I'm such an idiot!" Pacing back and forth, I was starting to chicken out of the whole situation until I noticed the hole that Momiji's little sister showed me before. It may be breaking inside in a way, but it was the only idea I had to get a chance to speak to Akito.

Crawling inside, I did my best to be avoided by everyone and everything, until I was sure that I heard Akito's voice somewhere nearby. It seemed that Yuki and Shigure were just about to leave, but nothing went well from the sound of things. Even so, I tried to sneak closer and wait until Akito was alone.

It took a few moments, but Akito was finally alone, but not in the best mood. Though once I revealed myself I didn't exactly get the warmest welcome in the world, which I understood in a way, but I don't think I look that much like a criminal...right? "U-Umm..Akito I wanted to speak with you I never exactly got to meet you properly and I just wanted know you better so..."

Something I hadn't noticed before was that her hand was bleeding, which must've been why my friends left so quickly. There was a very small pot broken on the floor that I assumed she must've tripped on. "Y-You're bleeding! We need to stop the bleeding, we need to make sure you're ok, umm...ummm..."

Quickly taking off one of my hair bows, I wrapped it around her hand, mainly since I didn't see anything else in sight that would help us. Akito was obviously hesitant and tried to pull away, but the pain only forced her to keep still. After placing it into a neat tie, I smiled sweetly at Akito who only gave me a deadly glare.

"I'm sorry, it's just that this was the only thing I could think of and I didn't want you to keep bleeding and so..." Even so, it seemed Akito's built up stress from only a moment ago had somehow decreased. It only made me wonder what exactly what exactly it was about her that I had to stay away from...why was she so different from me?

"Thank you Tohru Honda." Radiating the most sweet smile, I lovingly giggled at her while the two of us sat side by side. She seems so mean from everyone's perspective by looking at her like this, she seems so adorable.

"You're welcome, hairbow ties are my specialty." I spoke with clear confidence. I guess I never noticed how beautiful she was until just now, but it makes sense, isn't she the family head or something like that? Usually someone like that you would imagine is an absolute beauty, not to mention each Sohma has killer looks as it is.

"Was there any particular reason you came here Tohru Honda?" Remembering the reason I came in the first place, I quickly blurted it out before Akito would change her mind about kicking me out of here.

"You see, I never exactly got to know much about you so if you wouldn't mind, maybe we could talk for a little while?" Not exactly sure how to respond to my request for a moment I only received silence. "I mean, it would be a wonderful chance to become friends or something, besides we've never actually been around eachother anyway."

"Friends? What exactly would you know about being friends with someone?" Not sure how to respond, I only responded with what little I knew. I mean, there wasn't exactly much I could answer in response to Akito's question.

"Well, I mean...that's what I want to learn about you, I might not know much right now, but if we can try to open up with eachother little by little we might get somewhere won't we?" Listening intently to each of my words, there was only silence from Akito. The longer Akito stared at me, the more flustered I was beginning to feel. "Anyway, that's what my mother taught me!"

Akito's unusual purple hair was somehow more than glowing for me, and I could feel a blush starting to grace my cheeks. The strange thing is, I didn't exactly know why she seemed so beautiful to me, but it felt like my mind was going crazy. The moment her lips moved I found myself staring just as much as Akito had.

"Interesting...as payment for my hand, I don't mind talking for a little while." It was kind of nice to spend time with her, but the moment we started I didn't exactly know exactly what was pulling at my strings but there was something very wrong with me.

It took only a few minutes but my body took hold of me and my lips found their way onto hers unconsciously for who knows how long, but the heat between us never left my mind, neither did the soft touch I couldn't escape from on each twist and turn.


	2. A Sweet Sensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akito was always a complete mystery to Tohru. She never understood exactly what made Akito such a large distance from her, why everyone feared that one girl. Curiosity getting the better of her, a simple secret visit to the Sohma house turns into something neither one understands.

After that whole experience, the only thing left on my mind was the way our tongues had flowed through in such a mysterious way that I'll never be able to describe. Along with the taste of her bittersweet cherry lips that still lingered on my own, which gave me more than a moment of bliss.

Suddenly bumping into some sort of wall, I felt an intense pain go through my head as reality came back to me once more. "Tohru, you're acting a little more than strange today, is there something you want to talk about?" Kyo tried to ask me but before I could reply, a teacher came up to us from inside the classroom.

"Ms. Honda, apparently there is a visitor here for you, waiting for you in the middle of the school." Nodding my head at the teacher politely, I watched her go back into the classroom without thinking anymore on the current situation. Waving goodbye to Kyo, he seemed hesitant about the situation, but I only reassured him before leaving on my own.

Going through the many different halls around me, I found my way out of the white walls that surrounded me and into several bright green bushes that flowed in the wind. In the middle of the greenery, stood non other than Akito. Feeling my face turning a shade of bright red, I wasn't exactly sure how I should react or what to say.

Watching me for only a moment, she made her way towards me with some sort of thoughtful look on her face. "Tohru Honda, you left your hair bow at the Sohma House before you left." Holding out the pink cloth, I was surprised that I'd forgotten such a small little thing.

Picking up the small item, the largest smile grew onto my face. "Thank you so much, I'm surprised I completely forgot about it."

"Since that is taken care of, there is a certain subject I would like to address." Placing her hand on my cheek, I could feel a chill going through my entire being. Taking a step back all of a sudden, I could see her eyes were unwavering. "I want to understand what exactly happened yesterday."

"Well, it just sort of happened I guess...I wasn't thinking, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" Before I could continue with my endless sputtering of apologies, her lips were on mine once more. Every sense of mine was telling me to push her away from me but I couldn't figure out why I didn't want to.

Our tongues intertwined once more as we playfully explored our boundaries. Akito's fingers gently found their way running each one through the strands of my hair as we deepened our intensity. It was starting to get overwhelming and I could feel myself holding back a moan.

Within the next second I could feel her other hand across my chest, just barley gracing it in the slightest. Wrapping my arms around Akito's neck, I began to pull her closer as I could hear the sound of Akito trying to hold back a moan just like me. It felt like this moment was lasting forever as it only went deeper and deeper, until the sound of Yuki's voice came like a lightning bolt.

On instinct, we pulled away from eachother, and looked over to the noise. Yuki was standing there with a terrified face, but thankfully it didn't seem to be from what just happened, much to my relief. "Akito, what exactly did you do to her just now, what did you say?"

"Why would you think I would do something to her, we were only having a pleasant talk, isn't that right Tohru Honda?" Stuttering for only a moment, I was straightening my uniform while still trying to regain my senses, but I made sure to answer as fast as possible.

"T-That's right, t-there really is nothing wrong so no need to worry so much." I managed out which seemed to still make him a little unsure but I didn't really understand why he was so worried about me.

Taking her leave, Akito waved goodbye to the two of us and began to walk back into the building. "I hope you visit me again soon Yuki, I would love to have some alone time with you once more."

"Tohru, are you sure that Akito didn't say something or do anything that was out of the ordinary?" Noticing his concern, I couldn't help wanting to comfort him in any way that I possibly could at the moment.

"No, I promise, Akito was really nice to me and didn't try to harm me or anything." Giving me his usual kind smile once more, it made me very concerned. The zodiac members always act like this when Akito is around, but why just Akito, I can't understand it.


End file.
